User talk:Sacorguy79
Sacor, its Time Its me, Gen. I'm leaving you a message on this Wiki so no one on SNN can see it. SilverPlays has left me a message you should see: "Bullet promoted FreeSmugger ahead of the rewired 2 weeks. Could you please remove his rights until the nomination is concluded? Also bullet went AWOL, in case you didn't know. He re-posted personal attacks towards users on his user page. Please figure out if a ban is suitable." Also, I'm talking to Bullet in this same thread as of this writing. He's deliberately inhibiting my ability to investigate why he jumped the gun. Just look at my Message Wall on SNN. Bullet is stepping way out of line, along with whoever these other Administrators he claimed gave him the go-ahead. We need to do something about this now. We should contact Wikia staff. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 00:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :There's another Crat on SNN who's trying to keep FreeSmudger's Administrator rights active, GraveEclipse567. I think this is another person we need to address ASAP. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 00:14, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I've never contacted Wikia staff before. IDK how long it'll take me to get help. I may need assistance in contacting them. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 00:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::He HAD to say he removed his User Rights -- I HAD to see his message -- right after I sent my request to Wikia for assistance. Super. Now I'm not sure if I should just wait to see if they say anything or try to find out how to tell them to ignore my last message. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 01:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I just sent Wikia another message through that link you gave me to ignore my last message, explaining why our problem is... no longer a problem. I know there was no way I could've possibly known Bullet would do this, but even so I feel like I just made a fool out of myself... [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 01:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::*sighs* Along with being busy, this week has been one drama-fest after another for me, both outside and inside the Internet... Maybe I need to take another vacation -- just break off for a while, because right now I feel like I'm digging my own grave on SNN here... [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 01:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for taking the time to talk to me about this. I'm sorry things didn't go well. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I don't die. I just go on adventures."']] 01:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xardwen (talk) 00:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC)